School Sex
by yosvany11
Summary: A very hot story about two hot guys at school. currently a one-shot, but might update it later on. written by my friend Onia Goth. one hell of a story in my opinion.


Cody sat at the table next to his usual one. He couldn't stand the sight of them. His crush, angel, and angel's girlfriend. He gritted his teeth as he heard them flirting. He didn't dare glanced back, not wanting to see the hungry look in angel's eyes as he looked over his 'beloved'

Cody wished that angel would have that hungry look in his eyes whenever he was blessed with the occasional glance.

The bell rang and he slowly stood, gathering his small bag and skate board. He stepped away from the table, and watched as Sam walked to class by herself. This was a first.

He was taken out of his train of thought when he felt someone push him.

Cursing he stood, getting ready to fight. To the stoners surprise though, angel was behind him. The outside area empty.

He looked at him in confusion, and went to speak. Angel grabbed his arm before he could, and pulled him to the stairs.

Cody made a noise of protest, and tried to collect his thoughts. Angle pushed him inside, and into a private corner.

His gaze was lustful, yet angry. His breathing calm.

Cody managed a glare. "The fuck are you doing?" He panted out, trying to hide his pounding heart.

Angel grinned softly. "I haven't been getting any, Sam wants to wait. And my constant jokes about anal turns her off. So, now I'm left with a few difficult choices to 'relieve tension'."

Cody blushed. "And those are?" He stood against the cold wall, staring at angel.

Angel grinned. "Take care of it myself or fuck you. Both are lame, but I never can finish myself off."

Cody went to speak, but angel cut him off.

"I've seen you staring, heard what people say. I know you want me. I don't want you, but you're the easiest I can get." He pushed Cody down, making he kneel.

Cody clenched his jaw and stared up at him. Confusion, anger, and something else boiling inside of him. Excitement?

Angel ran a hand through his hair. "Be a good boy and listen to me." He tugged his hair roughly, making Cody gasp.

"Fucker..."

Angels grin grew. "Yes, I am." He winked. "Now undress." He started tugging of his own pants and impatiently waited for Cody to do the same.

Cody blushed a deep crimson, and shyly started to pull down his own pants, confused on why he was just obeying.

Angel scoffed as he looked down at him. "You're scrawny." He flashed his own member, slightly shorter, but thicker.

Cody groaned, and shyly admired it. He looked up at angel. "I'm topping." That was the only way he would slow this to happen, especially in this setting.

Angel glared, and thought it over. "Ok, fine." He knelt by Cody. "Just this once."

Cody's eyes lit up slightly at the thought of this happening again. He tried to hide it by shifting so he was behind angel. "Have you done this before?"

Angel responded by elbowing him in the stomach. "Of course not!" He rolled his eyes when Cody groaned. "Be fucking gentle."

Cody held his stomach, and nodded. He stuck three fingers in his mouth, and sucked softly, trying to coat them in saliva quickly.

Once coated well enough, he brought them down to angel's ass. He slowly pushed his index finger in the tight hole.

Angel groaned, and put his hands on the wall in front of him as he glanced back at Cody.

Cody thrusted it in and out slowly for a few moments, then added his middle finger, which made angel gasp and whimper softly. Cody bit his cheek to hide a snicker. He didn't want to ruin what he'd wanted for so long, plus he didn't want to be elbowed again.

He scissored his fingers slightly, to which angel groaned in pain.

Cody sighed softly, and continued until angel didn't complain as much. He added his third finger.

Angel moaned softly, and spread his legs more, inviting the other finger.

Cody thrusted them slightly, feeling around for that special gland.

He found it and flicked it lightly. Angel gasped loudly and moaned lowly.

Grinning, Cody repeated thrusted his fingers in, mercilessly hitting that spot each time.

His erection was starting to hurt, and he wanted to move on, but he loved the way angel looked like this. Being fingered, and leaning against a wall pitifully. It oddly fitted the man.

Angel moaned, and started stroking himself in time with Cody's assaults.

With a loud moan he came hard, coating the wall and his hand with his sticky white fluid.

Cody watched wide eyed, moaning softly at the sight. "Shit man..."

Angel pushed Cody's hand away, and stood. Grinning at him he pulled up his pants. "Thanks." And with that he walked to class, leaving Cody under the stair well, pants down, erection throbbing, and mind racing.


End file.
